


Spark

by CottonCandyMareep



Series: Spark & Ember (Harvest Moon) [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyMareep/pseuds/CottonCandyMareep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her lips still tingled from their kiss; it was as if sparks had ignited across them as they met, a touch that had felt like the tiniest burning flame."<br/>- The marriage of one modest farm girl with the fiery, immortal god of the harvest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted from FanFiction.Net]

Molly remembered when she had first met him. The memory was crystal-clear in her mind as if it had happened only yesterday, when in reality it had been nearly two years ago that her eyes first met his.

It had been a brilliantly warm summer day, enhanced by the sound of the cicadas humming in the treetops and the feel of the blistering sun on her back. She had just climbed the mountain to ring all five elemental bells of Castanet and save the land, assisted by the helpful sprites and the goddess herself.

He appeared in a flash of fire, summoned by the resonating music of the bells. His hair was a scorching crimson color, impossibly voluminous and wild in a braid that trailed down his back and ended at his feet. He wore billowing robes of regal white and ruby, adorned with numerous shining bangles and jewelry, which could barely conceal his bulging muscles. He was incredibly tall, even taller than the goddess, and his burning aura was much less welcoming. It was as if he were a giant being created entirely of flame, the embodiment of power. In a way, he was.

Molly trembled before him, even as she spoke confidently in his presence. However, she felt the spark ignite between them as they locked eyes, and the feeling remained with her the rest of the day, continuing on into the evening when she settled down for bed that night.

It was then she knew she had fallen in love with him, as ridiculous as that sounded, considering he was an immensely powerful immortal being that she had only just met. But she couldn't shake off the feeling deep inside her, no matter how hard she tried.

Molly also remembered when he had finally confessed his own feelings for her. It had been a lovely autumn day, comfortably cool with a light breeze rustling through the changing leaves, sending them spiraling over town like a wave of confetti in warm hues of red and brown. For the first time, he had summoned her to his mountaintop, which she obliged to with great curiosity.

The young brunette farmer had already been visiting the god quite frequently, bearing gifts from her farm and topics of conversation, in spite of his initial reluctance to meet with her. He was not used to dealing in the matters of mortals, and having one with such a pronounced interest in him was rather… unnerving, to say the least. Therefore, he had been less than eager to attend to the girl, at least at first.

But she was so resolute in her attempts to befriend him, unwavering in her pursuit of him despite his towering stature and divine aura, burning with strength and power beyond any mortal's comprehension. And so finally, on that fall afternoon, he gave her the one thing that would make him vulnerable in the hands and minds of mortals, something given only to those deemed worthy of his love- his name. Ignis, a being of fiery passion.

It was then she realized that he truly did love her back; or as much as a deity of his stature could love a mere mortal girl like herself.

* * *

 

It was early spring when Molly finally worked up the courage to propose. She acknowledged that it was a crazy idea, unfathomable to most; imagine, a silly little human like herself, asking for the Harvest King's hand in marriage, a wedding to a near-omnipotent deity. He was immortal, everlasting- her minuscule lifespan seemed pitiful in comparison. But what could she say- she loved him. And he loved her too, somewhere deep down; she was sure of it.

Call her a hopeless romantic, but Molly firmly believed that love could overcome all obstacles. And so, the farmer made her usual trek up the steep slope of mountain toward the Harvest King's mountaintop, a specific goal in mind.

"Ignis."

The Harvest King appeared in a quick blaze of fire and light, much as he had the first time they had met. He looked vaguely surprised to hear himself addressed by his true name, but the hard look in his crimson eyes softened as he recognized the young mortal woman waiting for him.

"Yes, Molly?"

Trembling and barely able to speak, Molly wordlessly lifted the blue feather from her rucksack and presented it to him in her sweating palms, its azure plume crumpled slightly from the trip up the mountain. The universal symbol of marriage, a proposal. A prickle of doubt crossed her mind as she wondered whether her human matrimonial customs were understood by deities, but she needn't have worried.

"Will you... will you marry me?" she asked timidly.

After staring down at the farmer's gift expressionlessly for a moment, the Harvest King's eyes trailed upward until they met with hers, brilliant scarlet with coppery brown.

Molly blushed deeply, daunted as always by the god's massive, blazing aura that filled the entire vicinity with heat, as though they were standing beside an enormous bonfire, fiery but not burning. Her offering to the Harvest King looked so meek in his vast presence.

"I... generally do not have relations with humans," the god finally sighed, his voice booming across the mountaintop as he narrowed his eyes at the small human girl. "It is against our ways as deities, to have affairs with mortals. Humans are not on the same celestial level as the gods, you know. We immortals far surpass them in every way."

"However…" his expression softened slightly as his voice lowered, and Molly's heart skipped a beat, "You, Molly, are quite unlike any other human I have ever encountered. You have succeeded in restoring this land to its former glory, and you have been persistent in your endeavors to court me, which I hold great respect for. Regardless of your puny mortality, I have taken a liking to you."

The Harvest King looked down at her, bearing what could only be described as a smile, his normally stern mouth turned up at the corners ever so slightly. It was a rare gift, coming from the god himself.

"Yes, I shall marry you."

"I will take my vows with you, as your trivial human tradition requires," he continued. "But, this marriage will be unlike the usual nuptial arrangements between mortals. As a god, I will not be able to live with you. We will only be able to meet here, at this mountaintop, where I preside over the land."

His voice faltered ever so slightly. "Also... I will outlive you. You know that. When you die, as all mortal beings eventually do, I will still be here, continuing my eternal existence as divine ruler of this land. Are you sure you can accept this?"

Molly nodded, her mind set. "Yes… of course. You mean the world to me…"

"I-I love you," she added in a whisper, almost pleadingly.

The Harvest King merely nodded and raised one hand to gently lift the blue feather from Molly's open palm; her fingers tingled with heat where the god's hand had brushed against her own. With a shudder, she realized it had been their first touch... Despite his rough, muscular appearance, the Harvest King's hands were surprisingly soft and smooth, and very warm as though his blood were made of liquid fire... Oh, how she would love to be touched by him again.

* * *

 

"And now, as husband and wife, your final step is to consummate your love for each other!"

The mountaintop wedding ceremony had concluded, and together the harvest sprites giggled heartily before disappearing at once with a small pop. Molly hesitantly took a look at her new husband, her stomach churning with mixed feelings. Consummate... their love?

She nervously smoothed down the front of her wedding gown, distractedly caressing the pure white silk. Ignis glanced at her, and Molly involuntarily shivered at his scrutinizing gaze despite the sphere of heat surrounding the couple, given off by the god's fiery aura. She could feel his eyes burning her skin where he looked at her.

"Um..."

Ignis took a step closer, and Molly looked up to face him straight on, in spite of their significant height difference. Her lips still tingled from their first kiss; it was as if sparks had ignited across them as they met, a touch that had felt like the tiniest burning flame. He tasted of heat and cinnamon, a strange but enthralling flavor. If only their kiss hadn't been cut short by the overexcited cheers of their minuscule wedding guests, the sprites.

The Harvest King extended his arms and laid his hands over his new wife's shoulders, his body heat almost too warm to handle; he was the embodiment of flame.

"I believe... as the harvest sprites so put it, there is one more marital custom to be followed, correct? When two become one. It is the same, for both immortals and mortals alike... But between them- that is something unusual... something special."

Molly couldn't speak; it was as if her throat had closed up completely. The god's presence in such close quarters was making her dizzy as his deep voice thundered in her ears, and she was beginning to feel an uncommonly warm sensation throughout her body.

"Intimacy with a god such as I is a very special gift, one that no mortal has ever received. However, I am willing to give it to you, Molly. If you will accept it?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

Without a moment's notice, Ignis had dropped his hands from her shoulders down to her waist, gripping her tightly. His palms were so large, they could nearly wrap around her entire waist with ease. He pulled her closer, and in this heated embrace, Molly realized just how small and light she was compared to him, his hot, rock-hard body pressed against her comparatively fragile frame.

Slowly, Ignis brushed his blazing fingers across her body- across her legs, over her back, nearing her breasts- and wherever he touched her, Molly felt her silken gown magically fall away to gather on the ground beside her feet.

With a start, Molly realized that the Harvest King's robes had fallen away as well, leaving his skin completely bare but for the shining bronze bangles on his arms. Embarrassed, Molly reddened and fought to keep eye contact with her husband as she toyed with the bands on his arms, though her eyes eventually wandered lower, taking in his defined muscles, the smooth skin of his chest, the ethereal reddish glow that enveloped his entire form. Somehow, it felt wrong, seeing a god exposed in such a manner- but then again, they were married now, so she did have a right to look, she reasoned.

Awkwardly, Molly remembered that she too was completely bare, and that Ignis was watching her in the same manner that she had been looking at him, his eyes grazing over her exposed breasts and lower, his expression completely emotionless. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she made to cross her arms over her chest to cover them, but was stopped by her husband's hands wrapping around her wrists, holding them firmly in his grasp. Molly tried to wriggle away, but the god was unbelievably strong, holding her rigidly in place against him.

Ignis uttered a single, booming command. "Come."

Behind them, a large stone bed appeared just before the god's altar, complete with a downy bed set that seemed as if it were made entirely of clouds. Pulling her into another forceful embrace, Ignis then pushed her backward onto the bed where they tumbled into the blankets, the god taking extra care not to crush his mortal wife's delicate form.

Pressed beneath him against the bed, the fluffy pillows cushioning her back, Molly felt his hot breath on her neck. She squirmed slightly as he nibbled at the spot just below her ear, slowly making his way down her neck and onto her chest, then back up again to press his lips against hers, which she eagerly met. Ignis trailed two fingers along the side of her face, caressing the smooth, baby-soft skin of her cheeks, and his other hand tightened its grip around her waist. Heat radiated from his body like the embers of a fire, and Molly soon found her own bathed in sweat from the mere closeness they shared.

Ignis pushed against her, though not nearly hard enough to crush her, and Molly felt a wondrous tingling sensation in her lower region, strengthened by the feel of her hardened husband rhythmically grinding against her, his coarse fingers tenderly tracing the outline of her inner thigh. She let out a sigh as he broke away from their kiss and tilted his head back slightly to study her small form against the bedspread.

The couple locked eyes, and Molly knew what was to come next. She focused her gaze on his fire-colored hair, which flowed freely about his face as if it had a mind of its own, greatly resembling tangled tongues of flame that licked at the air around him and set off sparks.

"Are you ready?"

Molly had no time to answer his question, and gasped as the Harvest King suddenly lurched forward and fastened his mouth onto her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt him expertly part her legs and slide into her with great effort, and stifled a scream as she was filled by him. Her hips came up to meet his instinctively and her grip on his back tightened, pulling him more deeply inside of her. She cried out as he moved closer, pushing into her before gently pulling back out again, and then repeating the motion with increased fervor. One of his hands gripped her back, his fingers dancing over the small curve just above her bottom, while his other hand cupped her breast, thumb flicking over the sensitive skin.

Molly squeezed her eyes against tears as the god pressed into her again and again, her breath hitching in her throat with each new thrust. The Harvest King was enormous, larger than anything the lithe farmer could have ever imagined, and she felt as though one good hard thrust would break her in two. He did not stop, nor did he slow down for her, but he did lift one of his immense hands to stroke her chestnut brown hair in a comforting manner, murmuring soft words of some foreign godly language into her ear. The mortal girl's body participated while her mind drifted, the pain eventually melting away into a sense of overwhelming satisfaction. She began to make soft sounds of pleasure, calling his name in increasingly loud tones.

"Ignis..."

His lips pressed against hers to create another spark between the couple, and Molly parted her mouth slightly to allow him entrance. One of his hands massaged the smooth skin of her belly, scattering a cloud of anxious butterflies in her stomach. She arched her back, taking in the intoxicatingly spicy scent of the deity as her eyes glazed over in thinly-veiled lust.

"Ignis!" Her voice cracked as he pressed into her, harder yet again.

The Harvest King merely watched her reactions calmly, his motions steady and deliberate. "Yes, Molly...?"

Glancing up at his expression, Molly caught a look of desire come over his face. His thrusts began moving at divine speed, his fingers caressing her body in every way imaginable.

Ignis tensed as Molly let out a soft, desperate moan. Her whole body tightened around him as she finally let go of everything. He was flooding her, filling her, making her feel as though her entire body had been infused with liquid fire that burned at her insides, scorching her heart. A feeling of intense heat rose up in her, and then it gave way to a contrasting sensation of cool fullness.

Molly collapsed against the bed with labored breaths, her body hot and drenched in sweat. Ignis, in comparison, looked unmoved, his body sweltering without a sign of sweat on him. She didn't even know if deities could sweat. He looked the same as he had before, but for the changed expression that crossed his face as they locked eyes.

Molly managed a feeble smile up at him, and the god gazed down at her with a spark of fiery passion in his eyes that made her feel as though she were a celestial being, herself.

"Ignis... that was..."

"Amazing?" he interjected, one straight red eyebrow raised knowingly. Molly could only nod, her eyes half closed, stroking his already massive ego even further; she felt exhausted.

The Harvest King's eyes narrowed wickedly as he watched her stifle a yawn. "Oh, but dear Molly, we have not finished yet... Far from it, in fact." He leaned back against the bed, his arms crossed under his head as his wife sat up weakly to get a better look at him. "...It is your turn, now."

Despite herself, Molly let out a high, tinkling laugh, and obediently positioned herself over the god's body, her head rested against his flaming chest.

"I love you, Ignis," she declared, and in that moment, she knew it was infinitely true.

The Harvest King gave his wife a gentle look, perhaps the most tender expression she had ever seen cross his face, as he absentmindedly stroked the small of her back.

"...I love you too, Molly." 


End file.
